Save A Place
by LaRocca
Summary: Deep down she knew it, she knew what she wanted the most right now but if she was to echo it out loud, life would snatch it away from her. AU Naley.
1. I Carry Your Heart

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Sadly,I do not own One Tree Hill. You may recognize the title from an OTH Coda. 'Save A Place' by 1969._

_AN: I don't know what I'm doing posting this. I must be out of my mind, in fact, I am pretty sure I am. But out of procrastination to completing my final term papers, I suppose anything will do. I don't know if this will stay a one-shot or more. I'll see with after the response (:_

_AN2: AU Naley._

* * *

I carry your heart with me

(i carry it in my heart)

i am never without it

(anywhere i go you go,my dear; and whatever is done  
by only me is your doing,my darling)

i fear no fate

(for you are my fate,my sweet)

i want no world

(for beautiful you are my world,my true)

and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant  
and whatever a sun will always sing is you

_-- e.e cummings _

"What I want most right now?" She stood silent for a moment while contemplating the answer to her own question. Deep down she knew it, she knew what she wanted the most right now but if she was to echo it out loud, life would snatch it away from her. It would ruin any chance she might have for a glimpse of happiness. So she let her mind take over, surrendering herself to logic and becoming its prisoner. " I want you to walk out this door, _please just… go" _ She quietly emphasized the last three words, as her eyes screw shut to block out the weakness that was wanting to spill out of them and give her emotions away.

But she couldn't have that, so once again her mind taking over her ordered her to get her composure fixed, _stand tall, _it ordered. _Get rid of those tears, there is no time for you to falter now,_ she silently obeyed its command, clearing her throat, getting rid of the tears and re-opening her once warm chocolate orbs which had now turned empty. But one thing her mind did not prepare her for was his reaction. Her mind was never prepared for him, which must have been why she let him in so easily, no barriers at all.

He stood in front of her, absorbing every single detail about her down to the very particles of her clothing. The way she was gnawing on her bottom lip, her soft honey blonde hair pulled into his favorite messy ponytails and her bangs brushed to the side. The way her blue jeans fitter her outline perfectly and the red pen mark that was encased above her left thigh that she had gotten in a _pen fight _with one of her best friends and somehow refused to go away even after all her attempts to clean it. How her faded green t-shirt that she won at the _Sunkist _concert snug her upper body perfectly, the way the round capped sleeves encircled her forearms. Her smooth creamy skin that he could still smell as if she were close by right in his arms and not standing 5 feet away from him as if he was the plague.

He outlined the perfect shape of her lips, her button nose that he wished his future kids would have, the perfectly almond shape her eyes took and the black beauty mark right underneath her ear lobe that no one knew or had ever gotten a chance to look up close.

Well no one until now.

He shut his eyes close and fought his mind into submission over the possibility of anyone besides him with her. Touching her, kissing her, hugging her, making her laugh and more importantly coming home to her. Suddenly hot, vibrant flashes of every shade of red that was possible to mankind came flashing at him and rose the inside temperature of his body, his hands clenched into tight fists and his nails digging deep into his own skin. He was sure that if he were to dig them even deeper into his skin he'd rip open his own flesh and could feel the blood flowing from the inside of his veins.

"No" He practically had to strain his throat to echo that one syllable word. The anger in him so hot, so volatile that he was sure it was strong enough to cause a deadly heat wave in this town.

"What do you mean…" She retorted back

"I said no."

" You can't just say…"

" I SAID NO DAMMIT! NO I'M NOT WALKING OUT THAT FUCKING DOOR"

She jumped back a few steps, both enamored and shaken from his violent outburst. She could see his body trembling, the way his usual stoic composure was faltering. The veins budging out from the start of his throat to his forehead; his skin color faring from white to a violent red. This was breaking him. This was breaking the both of them.

And she was going to do nothing about it.

Taking a few steps forward to him, she gently reached out to take his hand in hers. Once she got a hold of his hands, she gently unwrapped finger by finger, smoothing out the contour lines of his hands. She kept her eyes trained on his beautiful face, the tall structured nose, his high cheekbones and the outline of his tantalizing lips. _Stop it, step away from him now. You're getting to close again _her mind once again, instructed her to do. Knowing full well that any close proximity between these two would unleash the dangerous of passions there was to ever witness. The fire so bright and high that water wouldn't even dare come near it.

_But you miss him, can't you see how much he needs you. _

Wait. Where was this voice coming from? She knew that voice though, she knew the warmth it brought to her, the simplicity of its words and calm that would envelop her once she surrendered to its will. It was her heart. Her large and beautiful but shattered heart. Where all the pieces were crumbled and scotched taped back together very poorly. Where all the pieces were sharp and bruised, where they made it hard to breathe sometimes.

" We can't keep doing this. We're going to break" She spoke softly.

"We're already broken" He let out, opening his eyes and meeting her brown orbs with his ocean blue ones. "I don't want to be broken with anyone else but you, can't you see?"

"This isn't going to end well. We'll turn to hate each other"

"Even when I hate you, I'll love you a million times more"

" We're constantly going to fight"

"We're going to be making up even more than we fight"

"What's left to save from us? What do we even have that's worth saving?"

"I have you and you have me. We have us. Lets save us"

* * *

_TBC...or not? Reviews are always love (:_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN:_ I suck. I know. I've become one of those huge procrastinators that always say 'tomorrow, tomorrow' and don't follow through, but thank you mon cherie's for sticking with me and reviewing. I feel the love. I'm not going to start a schpeel about how I'll update on so and so date, I'm going to do my best though to make sure the gap isn't as big as it was for the first chapter. Patience love. But nonetheless thank you so so so much for your reviews and to those who added this story to their favorites. You are all my favorites. Okay enough talking. Enjoy! As always reviews are love.

* * *

I wish we could back  
to the beginning  
cause there's something missing from your eyes.  
We lost a lifetime  
when I disappeared,  
now I am coming back to you.

-- The Rescue, American Hi-Fi.

x*x

_5 years ago…_

She impatiently tapped her foot against the cool cement, hands crossed against her chest and her hip stuck out in a stance that screamed "Brooke Davis-will-never-see-the-light-of-day-if-she-doesn't-show-up-now". Haley was exhausted, to say the least. She could feel the jet lag taking control over every inch of her body; her mind was ready to shut down on her and the rest of her limbs quietly breaking away from her. Aside from her physical exhaustion, Haley's mental exhaustion was taking a toll on her day by day ever since her best friend since birth Brooke Davis requested...well more like blackmailed her to fly half away across the country, from the sunny California air to the breezy coastal area of North Carolina. And Haley true to her form began listing every scenario Brooke could have gotten herself into, and knowing her best friend like she did it was a never ending list.

There was no explanation, just a demand, a plane ticket and a phone number. Even a detailed description of only one carry on allowed and what exactly was to be in carry on, only the bare necessities. This was just like Brooke, to send Haley early into her grave by giving her no control or information about this sudden impulsive trip.

Sure they had spoken over the phone and kept in touch with each other through emails and text messages since they both went their separate ways for college, her pursuing her dream of going to Stanford while Brooke packed her bags and set off to another whole chapter of her life that Haley wouldn't be there for at Duke. And that right there is what scared Haley, as much as she wanted to pursue her dream, Haley and Brooke were never separated for this long. Brooke, the bubbly head cheerleader, fashionista extraordinaire was best friends with the quiet, organized tutor. Somehow they got each other and for the past 19 years they never had to know what life was like without each other, until now.

It's not that Haley didn't know who she was without Brooke, she did. It's just when the loneliness crept in, it didn't come alone. It brought back a whole bag of insecurities along with fear. Haley didn't know when that fear first began, maybe it was when she was six when her father walked out on her and her mother, or maybe it was when she was 9 when she realized that it was due to her mother's infidelity that broke up her family. Maybe it was on her eleventh birthday which she spent all alone in her house, sitting and waiting patiently at the dining table for her mom to come home from the hospital but never did. Or maybe it was the days after her eleventh birthday when she came home to a lonely house, no remnants of her mother ever living here or coming home. Not even the faintest smell of her perfume, her bedroom door always closed. Haley preferred it that way, leaving all memories of her nonexistent mother locked and hidden away. _Out of sight, out of mind. _

After a while, Haley got use to the emptiness of her house, the quiet reverie became imprinted in her mind. It made Haley realize to stop expecting or more importantly _hoping _ for one day her mother to come home, for one day her father to pick up the phone and just say _hello. _She stopped expecting things from people in general, her boyfriends, granted only two serious relationships, she never went into the relationship thinking too much of it. Wanting to get too much out of it. She never expected her mother to wish her on her 16th birthday or even remember it. She didn't expect her mother to congratulate her on becoming her class valedictorian or be by Haley's side when her acceptance letters started flowing in.

Breaking out of her reverie, Haley inwardly groaned as she felt the exhaustion slowly start to shut down her body and on top of that her stomach would start to rumble any second. That's the thing with Haley; she never gets tired of food and can get hungry in a matter of instances. She looked around the airport terminal to see the nearest coffee and snack stand, once spotted she let out another groan at the lineup that was slowly forming. Giving up she started to make her way through the crowd to where the seats where but as her fate would reign in, she managed to trip over her right foot and started a land heading straight to the floor with her carry on falling to the other side of her. Expecting to hit the cold hard floor, suddenly an arm sneaked out around her waist and pulled her back up, preventing the fall.

"Whoa! Are you okay there?" A strong male voiced peered out to her, helping her stand back up to regain her composure.

Haley turning around to thank for savior from a broken nose should have mentally prepared herself for the sight in front of her.

In front, stood a 6 foot 2 or possibly 3, dark raven hair and possibly the most pure color of blue eyes she has ever laid eyes. Chiseled jaw on a light tan skinned. Broad shoulders and body that Haley could tell was not jacked up on steroids for he looked something straight out of a GQ magazine. Sporting a black short sleeved polo with light khaki shorts, Haley's mind stood speechless as her thoughts of the boy standing in front of her, curiosity running through his ice blue eyes.

Nathan quietly waited, although confused at the same time if this petite honey blonde beauty was either mute or somehow suffered an injury from her almost fall. He shamelessly decided to give her a one over while waiting for an answer, in light beige shorts, slightly tanned legs, with purple flip fops and a purple wife beater hugging her curves that Nathan already approved of, smirking to himself as he checked her out.

"Look lady, a simple thank you would have been nice but I'm guessing your mute or don't understand english" He finally let out after he finished checking her out.

Nothing.

"Okay so you are mute then, that's cool, I guess and quite a shame because I'm sure with a body like yours…" As he let that comment out Haley broke away from her trance and caught the end part of his sentence, how dare he stare at her like a piece of meat!

"Excuse me?!" She exclaimed.

"Oh" He smirked. "So you do speak, that's cool. It took you a while there; do you have a speech deficit?"

Haley's irritation of this boy she was once admiring now turned into a full fledged annoyance and hate for him. First he shamelessly checks her out, then he accuses of her being mute and now he wonders if she has a speech deficit! How rude!

"Listen mister! First of all I am not a piece of meat that you can just leer out like a perv…"

"Oh you mean like how you were leering at me first? " He smirked. She wanted to wipe that smug look off his face. Stupid jerk!

"… and second of all just for being rude I had planned on thanking you for your generosity but it seems that you really don't deserve it, ass"

Nathan, on the other hand was amused at this petit fireball in front of him, she was feisty and angelic at the same time, her stance and posture gave out as a timeless creature while her speech was like a volcano erupting . For him it felt refreshing to see a girl with fight in her, to see that those chocolate eyes had a blazing fire surrounding them. For some reason it amused him to see that this girl wasn't a typical bleached bimbo who instantly started to flirt with him, making suggestive comments about wanting to get into his pants. _Not that they normally come onto him in an airport, well okay that is a bit of a lie right there but you get the point,_ Nathan shook his head slightly in amusement which didn't go unnoticed by Haley either.

"I'm sorry, was I telling you a joke here? I don't recall that"

Nathan looked up to see Haley, under his dark lashes his cobalt blue eyes memorized her features once again and ingrained it in his memory. He couldn't understand it why but her presence just calmed him but at the same time made him anxious, an itch that needed to be scratched. Knowing that this is probably the only time they would cross path, a thought that made him inwardly frown. He didn't understand why or how Haley's presence could ignite so many emotions, thoughts and questions around him.

"Great, now you're the mute one" Haley scoffed. She didn't have time for this, standing here wasting her time talking to rude and inconsiderate and gorgeous jack ass. She was tired, she needed food and more importantly she needed Brooke to explain to her what she was doing in an airport in North Carolina, halfway across the country. "God Brooke Davis you better have a damn good reason for bringing me to this hellhole" Haley thought out loud.

Nathan, catching whim of that sentence, suddenly remembered the reason why he was at the airport in the first place, after being blackmailed by his brothers annoying and pesky girlfriend he was instructed to go to the airport to pick up some _chick _which Brooke threatened that if he did anything wrong or messed it up somehow ( _as if he could mess up something as simple as just picking somebody up from an airport; gee thanks Brooke, nice to see your confidence in me_) she would make sure that not only would everyone on the campus of Duke know about his personal sleepwear but he shouldn't bank on the possibility of ever having hopes for a family.

Nathan never understood how someone so annoying and pesky could instill the fear of god in him at times.

"Wait; did you just say Brooke Davis?" Nathan questioned her.

Haley looked back up at him and narrowed her eyes "Uh, yeah, I did. Why? Do you know her?" Her eyes widened slightly, leave it to Brooke to send her a really good looking but annoying jackass typical jock, and make a fool out of herself. _Thanks Tigger, we are best friends for a reason_.

"Do I know her?" Nathan exasperated "God more like why do I know her?! She's the most talkative and annoying yet extremely bubbly person I've ever met. I didn't know it was possible to actually want to smother a person and still feel sorry for someone at the same time" Nathan ranted

"Hey mister! That's my best friend you're talking about!" Haley stomped her foot, wait. Did she just stop her foot? Good one Hales, show him more of your 5 year old self now won't you.

" Best friend? Oh god now there's the two of you" Nathan gritted out " Well Brooke's _best friend _ I've got a lot of things do, so the sooner you grab your stuff, the sooner we leave this place the sooner I can hand you over to Brooke's wrath and the sooner I can get back to my day and not cater as someone's chauffeur"

Haley blinked twice or maybe it was thrice? Either way she never knew someone else who could cram so much in such little breathe but also be able to have so many grammatical errors while he spoke. The tutor in her came in overdrive when she heard the first grammatical mistake. _Wait a minute?! Here was a gorgeous jackass waiting to pick her up, granted he did accuse her of being mute first and did check her out like she was today's special or something, and all she could think of was how many grammar mistakes he made. Good Job Haley and you wonder why your last relationship was an epic fail._

"Oh great, you're mute again" Nathan exasperated "This is just fucking great."

x*x


	3. Come Home

AN: I seriously am ape shit in love with you guys! You guys really do rock with all the lovely reviews and words of encouragement! I couldn't have been more motivated to get this chapter finished and finally feel like I have some semblance of a direction with this story. Thank you guys; really you truly are the best! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and as always reviews are love (:

AN2: Oh and sadly, I don't own OTH nor its characters.

* * *

Hello world  
Hope you're listening  
Forgive me if I'm young  
For speaking out of turn  
There's someone I've been missing  
I think that they could be  
The better half of me.

-- Come Home, One Republic.

x*x

Lucas Scott was scared.

Maybe even borderline petrified. His perfectionist crazed girlfriend was biting her nails. Her perfectly _french manicured_ nails. Not only was she biting her nails, she suddenly possessed the speed of cheetah by constantly pacing back and forth in front of him, making his head wanting to detach itself from his body to escape the headache that was about to come from watching his girl worry herself to her grave.

What a shame he thought, his girl was just to pretty to die.

Lucas slightly chuckled at his thoughts, berating himself for checking out his girl while he knew the worried state she was in.

"I'm sorry; was I telling you a joke?" She spouted off hotly and abruptly.

Oh shit. He got caught.

Lucas gulped. He could see her eyes narrowing in and the steam coming out from her ears, glad for once in his life that his girl was a brunette or else if she were a red head, it would be terribly difficult to tell whose wrath he was dealing with, the devil or his girlfriend? He prayed not for the latter.

"Well? I'm waiting, please broody entertain me and tell me what about my current state or this situation is so hilarious that you had to _chuckle _out loud for pete fucking sake."

Silence.

Gulp.

" Oh was it the part where I sent your good for nothing, temporary sperm bank of a brother over an hour and half ago to pick my best friend? Or maybe the part where I left 5 million voice messages on your brother's cell and he didn't pick up once?!?" She exaggerated. "Or what broody, maybe it's my appearance that amuses you so much? Do you like my Godzilla look and watching me degrade my appearance to a 5 cent hooker on Candy Street?"

"Brooke… I'm sor…" Lucas managed to choke out. An angry Brooke Davis was not something one was to mess with. Although it was one of the qualities that made Lucas fall in love with her so quickly, not because of the anger but because it showed that she had a backbone in her that she wouldn't cower away from a challenge, from a fight.

But that didn't mean that he enjoyed it when she was angry, especially when he was going to be at the receiving end of it.

No siree.

"Brooke what?!" She blew out, her hands on her hip, positing her stature in a leadership form. "Haley is going to be here soon and I am a nervous wreck! How will I possibly be able to talk to my best friend when I can't even keep it together?!"

And then the pacing began again.

Back and forth.

Lucas inwardly sighed, his girl was going crazy and he needed to do something about. Getting up from his couch in his two bedroom apartment, that he shared with his brother, he walked over to her putting both his arms around her to stop her dizzying movements. Brought her close and enveloped her into a comfortable, reassuring hug "It's going to be okay pretty girl." His voice soothing as his hands caressed her back lovingly. He wasn't sure to what he was consoling her for; his idiotic brother for his careless ways or for the arrival of Haley, the only one person on this planet that Luke could guarantee loved Brooke more than him and he was sure that same thing applied to Brooke too. In the beginning of their relationship he just assumed that it was one of those feminine habits and also the two going to different schools. But as he slowly spread his way into the heart and soul of Brooke Davis, which is much difficult than any man can imagine, he understood that it stemmed much deeper than girly habits or the distance between the two states. There was this dependency and dire need to know that the other person is there on the other line, that they're _breathing._ He always noted how much more at ease Brooke was after talking to Haley, like she knew that she could get through the day today.

"How can you be sure?" She whispered through a few sobs, nuzzling her nose into his neck.

"Because under all that façade, Nate is a good, decent guy" He felt her tense knowing it wasn't what she wanted to hear but he felt the need to reassure her of Nathan. His brother, all though only half was still his brother and although their relationship was different then Haley's and Brooke's there was this instant need to protect, something he could see in Brooke when it came to Haley. "And Haley is a smart girl, once you see her, you'll be okay" he ended reassuringly.

She began to slowly relax, the sobs becoming fainter and he could feel the wet remnants on his shoulder patch of his shirt. Pulling back to face his girl, he used his thumbs to wipe the tear tracks off of her face. Blue on green stared deeply into each other, their eyes speaking to each other words of reassurance, comfort and love. Something Lucas found himself doing more and more around Brooke lately.

Their private moment was quickly interrupted by the sound of repeated banging on the door and wait… was that kicking to? Was someone just kicked? Suddenly it just wasn't banging or kicking for that matter, anymore. There were two voices coming from the other side of door, using their well…not so nice indoor voice. The two voices only escalated in volume and the banging did not stop.

Lucas hurriedly unlocked the clasp and swung open the door only to dread opening it in the beginning. In front of him and Brooke stood a very red Haley and Nathan (who actually looked in pain) screaming at the top of their lungs at each other. Lucas had never seen his brother this enthralled in a discussion or argument with _any female _that wasn't planning to get into his pants later on.

"Seriously how old are you?! You just kicked me! On my knee!" Nathan exclaimed "Do you know how dangerous that is! Don't you know you could have ruined my life! Ended basketball for me!"

"Oh _boo hoo_, you won't be able to throw a touchdown" Haley rolled her eyes. "Go cry wolf to someone who cares! The only reason I kicked you is in hopes to get you and your huge ego out of the way so I can make some room for my luggage which you so _kindly _didn't pick up or help with. Seriously what kind of gentlemen…wait scratch that you aren't a gentlemen what am I thinking" She rambled.

"Touchdowns… oh my god you are killing me" Nathan winced in pain. He loved basketball more than his own life; he defended it and breathed it all in the same breath. And to hear this spitfire mix up football, a game of men in their tighty-whities with a sport like basketball, hurt like hell. "Are you sure you go to Stanford…how did they even allow you to pass grade scho--!"

" ENOUGH!" Both Nathan and Haley stopped talking and turned to face the two figures standing in the doorway, their mouths gaped wide open as were their eyes. "Both of _you just ..shut..up_…please" Brooke pleaded, she was sure that a migraine would spring up any moment if she was to hear more of the screaming match between Nathan and Haley.

"He started it!"

"She started it!"

Brooke ignored the childish remarks and immediately wrapped her arms around Haley. She missed her 'tutorgirl' more than she could ever imagine. Some nights she would wonder if being here at Duke was ever worth leaving California behind, leaving Haley behind. Growing up in a small town off the coast of California, Brooke enjoyed the close knit familial appeal the town possessed. It wasn't just that everyone knew your name or where you lived but the deep gut feeling that however broken they're sprits may have been, they had the assurance that the town, the air of it…_home_ would always be there. It was that one constant they longed for. Having dealt with abandoned parents all her life, a trait her and Haley shared, at nights she longed for the comfort of her home town. And now seeing Haley in the flesh just resurfaced those emotions for her.

" Uh… tigger.. can't..breathe…here" Haley blew out in short breaths. She knew her best friend could get excited in a matter of milliseconds and this burst of affection wasn't just a typical one. This was a 'holy shit I've missed the crap out of you, please don't leave me ever again'. Oddly enough it was the same type of hug she received, the summer where they would begin junior high. Brooke's parents had forcibly taken Brooke onto one of their business trips to expand their properties and hopefully gain a new partnership. Over there the family that Brooke's parents were hoping to merge with had a daughter right about Brooke's age, and the two families decided it would be best if the girls became friends, really good friends. Brooke had made such a ruckus that night, claiming that her parents were trying to separate her and Haley and that it was futile to do so because she would never befriend a 11 year old who 'clearly stuffs her bra'. Both the little girl and the family had been so mortified and appalled from Brooke's behavior that they refused to ink a deal with Mr. and Mrs. Davis.

Brooke's parents had never felt so humiliated in their life that they immediately sent Brooke back home, not knowing that Brooke couldn't have been happier of their decision; because ultimately home was where Haley was.

Brooke laughed slightly, wiping away a few tears as she let Haley go. As they stood in the door way of Lucas's dorm room, Haley couldn't help but forget about her thoughts earlier at the airport, being mad at Brooke was impossible for Haley, she simply couldn't muster up the energy to stay mad at her best friend. Suddenly a movement of blonde hair behind Brooke reminded Haley of where she was and most importantly, figuring out why she was here

"Brooke Penelope Davis, you've got some explaining to do!" Haley remarked, as she pushed her way past both Brooke and Lucas, who just like his brother stayed mute through the moment of reunion going on between the two, both lads feeling it was too private of a moment to watch had occupied themselves with looking around the room.

Making it across from the doorway of his apartment to the middle of the living room Haley turned to look at Brooke who now sported a sheepish smile and kept glancing back at Luke as if what Haley needed to know would be written on his face. And Lucas was no better as he kept staring at Nathan or well looking in any direction other than his girlfriends or her best friends, as for Nathan well he just look …impatient.

"Well Brooke I'm waiting to hear what exactly is so important that you required of me to spend my summer, after my freshman year at Stanford, when you knew I wanted to volunteer at the clinic on campus... but no I was dragged out here , cross country because you beckoned me. So get talking Brooke Davis this better be important!" She ended off her ramble.

Nathan knew Haley had problems, either she could be really cute and pretend to be mute or she could talk your head off till the sun came up. Hearing her ramble made him realize how exactly his day had been spent, at the airport and then the brutal car ride where Haley had taken it upon herself to become a backseat drive… and no one likes a backseat driver, especially Nathan Scott.

As he proceeded to make his way to his room, his elder brothers voiced stopped him "Nate…where are you going?"

"To my room _mom, _it seems you and your girlfriend have taken advantage of me enough for today" He mocked "I'm going to go rest, but only if that's okay with you"

Lucas rolled his eyes at his little brother's theatrics, as much as he loved Brooke he did not want to be alone in the room when Brooke broke out the news to Haley, that is why he decided that he should have his own support system and what better support system than your own blood.

" Actually… could you not leave just yet, I think you should stay for this too."

"Broody's right. Park your butt boy toy" Brooke exclaimed. "You too tutor girl, I think you should both sit down."

Nathan groaned, he did not sign up for this, whatever this was. All he wanted to do was just go to his room and maybe get some shut eye before going out later and shoot around some hoops. If it wasn't for the look he caught on previously in his older brothers eye's while the girls were having their moment he would have told Luke goodbye and have him deal with it on his own.

"Fine… just make it quick" He went to sit on the couch at the same time as Haley did, once he caught her movement he stopped for a few "Wait, you" He pointed to Haley "Sit far away from me, you've already injured me once today I can't have anything else happening to me"

Haley rolled her eyes at Nathans comment "Oh get over it you big pansy, trust me if I kicked you hard enough you'd be crying for your mommy"

"Yeah I'd like to see you try that, shorty" He smirked as he seated himself a few feet away from Haley on the couch

"What did you just call me?" She glared at him hotly.

"What, are you deaf now too?" He quipped back, seriously what is wrong with this girl.

"Oh I'll show you…" Haley began, her hands turning into a fist; just because she was a girl does not mean she would cower away.

"Alright enough you two!" Lucas shouted, these two were worse than little children. At this rate Brooke and him would never be able to tell their news.

Both Haley and Nathan turned away from each other's glare and situated it on the two people standing in front of them. Once Brooke and Lucas were sure that they had their attention, Lucas signaled for Brooke to begin which she immediately took as his way of being a chicken.

"Tutor girl...Boy Toy" Brooke began. " I know both of you must be really confused as to why I have summoned your presence, especially yours Haley since you had to pass up the clinic position, which I am so grateful to you tutor girl because I know how you get all serious about saving the world one man at a time and you wante.."

"Ahem"Lucas cleared his throat, sensing his girl getting off track he decided to interrupt.

"Right, sorry" Brooke sheepishly smiled.

"Brooke I think we should just let it out" Lucas declared.

"Yes please just get on with it!" Nathan exasperated. He knew Brooke liked to talk a lot but since when did she ramble? Maybe it was trait he blocked out when ever Brooke was babbling about something.

'This is it, it's now or never' Brooke thought. She looked at Lucas one final time, who was staring right back at her, he laced his fingers with hers, giving it a tight squeeze of reassurance. A smile crept on both of their faces as they gained the confidence to tell two of the most important people in their lives news that would surely change things. Brooke took this as a sign to continue and just let it out, so that is exactly what she did.

Taking a deep breath, she looked from Nathans tired and annoyed face to Haley's curious and worried and finally broke the news, "Lucas and I are getting married!"

x*x


End file.
